The Chat
by Kittasaymew
Summary: This is a FanFict where you,the reviewrs send in dares and questions, and my sister and I forcee Sly, Carmelita, Neyla, and Clockwerk to do them all!
1. Introduction

**_I don't own Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Neyla, or Clockwerk. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. _**

**_I own the kitten named Kit, she is my Sly Cooper Character, and my little sister owns Baily, the duckling._**

Kittasaymew: ~Kitten Girl~ Salutations, fellow FanFicters! My name is Kittasaymew, but call me Kit.

Baily: ~Duckling Girl~ Hi! My name is Baily!

Kit: Welcome to _The Chat!_

Baily: This is a show where you, the reviwers, send in dares, questions, and other things and we force Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Neyla, and Clockwerk to do them!

Kit: I am your host, and my litttle sister Baily is my co-host.

Baily: Honorable co-host!

Kit: No comments from the peanut gallery!

Baily: There's a gallery of peanuts? Where?

Kit: I'm related to an idiot. :(

Baily: :D I love annoying her.

Kit: Shut up or I'll eat you.

Baily:...

Kit: Good duck-thing. I'm not sure what you are.

Baily: I'm a duckling, damnit!

Kit: This family FanFict! No cussing! ~Gets flyswatter and hits Baily with it~

Baily: Ow!

Kit: XD Okay, let's welcome Sly, Carmelita, Neyla, and Clockwerk!

~Sly, Carmelita, Neyla, and Clockwerk enter room~

Sly: What the he-

Kit: ~Slaps him with her flyswatter~

Sly: OW!

Kit: :D

Baily: We're here to suck all the joy out of your soul!

Kit: Yup. Except for Neyla.

Baily: Except for Carmelita!

Kit: Neyla!

Baily: Carmelita!

Kit: Neyla!

Baily: Carmelita!

Everybody Else:...

Kit: Um, Hi. We're sorry. We're sisters, and we argue alot.

Everybody Else: Oh.

Clockwerk: Why are we here mortals?

Kit: Ya know those Truth or Dare shows, those Question shows, and astuff like that?

Carmelita: Yeah.

Baily: This is everything combined.

Sly: Ah sh-

Kit: ~Hits him with flyswatter~

Sly: STOP HITTING ME!

Kit: No cussing. Or else, I hit you.

**!**

Kit: That's the bell! Bye-bye!

Baily: Don't forget to review!

Sly: Can we go home?

Kit: ~Sings~ No, you can't. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

Carmelita: I'm leav-

~Gaint metal cage on Sly, Carmelita, Clowerk, and Neyla~

Baily: Sorry. Gotta stay!


	2. Slapping Sly with Christmas Crap

**_I don't own Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Neyla, or Clockwerk. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. _**

**_I own the kitten named Kit, she is my Sly Cooper Character, and my little sister owns Baily, the duckling._**

Kittasaymew: HI! Guess who got reviews?

Sly: We're screwed. ~Kit hits him with her flyswatter~ THAT IS STARTING TO GET ANNOYING!

Kit: Merry Christmas!

Carmelita: Oh, yeah. Were you good this yeaar, Kit?

Kit: O.o Uh...YES!

Sly: No you weren't!

Kit: Uh... ~Slaps sly with X-mas tree~

Sly: OWW!

Baily: And we have a special guest star!

Carmelita: Don't you have the RunAway story you should be working on, Kit?

Kit: Yeah. But I want 2 torture u first!

Neyla: But not me, right?

Kit: Of course not you! You're my favorite character.

Neyla: Yay, I'm special!

Baily: We are most ciertantly gonna torture you, you little backstabing witch-

Kit: Cucumber.

Baily: I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER!I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! AND PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM! Yay!

Kit: Once again, you're a moron, Baily.

Baily: Just get on with the dares.

Kit: Okay, welcome...Kaiden09!

~Kaiden09 enters room~

~Aduince claps~

Kaiden09: Hi!

Kit: Hey, Kaiden09!

Sly: WHY IS HE HERE?

Kit: Because he is going to put me in a story, so Im putting him in mine!

Sly: He sent to the moon!

Baily: I wanna go to the moon!

Kit: Its not cheese, Baily.

Baily: YES IT IS!

Kit: Cucumber.

Baily: I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER!I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! AND PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM!

Kit: It is really easy to distract that girl. Okay the reviews:

_**new thief 298**_  
_**i have a question for sly: how do you do a ninja spire jump?**_

_**Mystery Teen**_  
_**neyla i dare you to stick your face in mud and call your self a idiot**_

_**Eminem-Forever**_  
_**clockwerk: why you so stupid? i want a explanation**_  
_**sly: i dare you to eat this worm (mails worm to sly)**_  
_**carmelita: dress like a 60's disco lady**_

Kit: Hehe.

Kaid: These are some good dares.

Baily: I ATE A WROM ONCE!

Everybody: ?

Baily: It tasted like chicken.

Carmelita:...Okay then...

Kit: So Sly, how do you do a Ninja Spire Jump.

Sly: Read the Theivous Raccoonus, it'll tell you.

Baily: Then give us the Theivous Raccoonus.

Sly: NO!

Kit: Leap lively and and twist yourself 360 degrees to land on narrow points.

Sly: How do you know that?

Kit: I read some of your book. ~Holds up Thievous Raccoonus~

Sly: ~Snatches book away~

Kit: But I only read 1 page!

Sly: NO!

Kit: :(

Neyla: I'M NOT STICKING MY FACE IN MUD AND CALLING MYSELF AN IDIOT!

Baily: You have to!

Kit: You don't have to if you don't want to.

Carmelita: I'll give you a gingerbread cookie if you make her do it. ~Holds up Gingerbread Cookie~

Kit: DEAL!

Neyla: Kit!

Kit: ~Noming on cookie~ Sorry.

Neyla: I thought you were a fan.

Kit: I LIKE COOKIES! I'M SORRY!

Neyla: If you laugh, I kill you.

Sly: Don't worry, we won't.

Neyla: Here I go. ~Walks over to a gaint mud puddle and sticks her face in it~ I'm...an...idiot...THERE I SAID IT!

Everybody except Kit: LOL!

Neyla: -.-*

Kaid: I enjoyed that.

Kit: I wanna cookie!

Carmelita: I just gave you one!

Kit: ~Holds up Christmas Tree~ Give me cookie!

Baily and Kaid: Give her the cookie. Give her the cookie!

Carmelita: Take the cookie!

Kit: Yay! ~Eats cookie~ So Clockwerk, can you cive me an explanation to why you're so stupid?

Clockwerk: I'm not stupid!

Kit: Yes you are!

Kaid: I agree with Kit.

Baily: Me too.

Carmelita: M-hmm.

Sly: Ditto.

Neyla: Yup.

Clockwerk: SILENCE MORTALS!

Everybody:...

Baily: Explanation! Explanation! Explanation!

Clockwerk: Cucumber.

Baily: I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER!I AM A CUCUMBER! I AM A CUCUMBER! AND PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THE PICKLE FARM!

Kit: I don't think we're gonna get an explantation anytime soon. Here's a worm to eat, Sly!

Sly: I don't want to eat a worm!

Kit: Eat ir or I'll kick you in the head.

Sly: I'm not scared-

Kit: ~Kicks him were the sun does not shine~

Sly:O.o OWWWW! ~Falls to the ground~ You said you'd kick me in the head!

Kit: I did. EAT IT! ~Shooves worm in Sly's mouth~

Everybody Else: ROFL!

Sly: #$%

Kit: NO! ~Hits him with a gaint Candy Cane~

Carmelita: No way I'm dressing like a disco lady!

Kit: Please?

Carmelita: No.

Kit: Please?

Carmelita: No.

Kit: Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?

Kaid and Baily: ~Look at each other and shrug~

Kaid, Baily, and Kit: Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?

Carmelita: FINE! JUST STOP SAYING PLEASE!

Kit: Okay!

Carmelita: I'm going to go change.

~Seven minutes laster~

Carmelita: I feel stupid.

Kit: That matches how you look!

Sly: I think you look sexy!

Kaid: That was perverted.

Sly: Like your face!

Kaid: ~Slaps Sly with Santa~

Sly: QUIT SLAPPING ME!

Santa: That was a tramaticted experiance, but I'm over it! ~Walks out of room~

Kit: That was weird.

~Akward silence~

Kit: GAY BABY!

Kaid: What?

Kit: Every akward silence, a gay baby is born.

Kaid: I'm not going to aks where you got that from.

Baily: What do we do now?

**!**

Kit: Show's over. Bye!


	3. Kit's Little Crush

**_I don't own Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Neyla, or Clockwerk. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. _**

**_I own the kitten named Kit, she is my Sly Cooper Character, and my little sister owns Baily, the duckling._**

Kittasaymew: SANTA STOLE MY COOKIES!

Carmelita: Kit, calm down...

Kit: HE STOLE MY COOKIES! AND MY HAM! AND MY HAMSTER!

Baily: Yeah! Wait, hamster?

Kit: Stupid stalker!

Sly: Huh?

Kit: He knows if I'm sleeping. He knows if I'm awake. He kows if I've been bad or good. THAT'S CREEPY!

Neyla: You got catnip in your stalking, didn't you?

Kit: Yes. REVIEWS!:

**_Kaiden09:  
_**_**[Here are my dares;]  
**_**_I dare Sly to eat Carmelita's tail (Then kit can make it grow back),  
I dare Carmelita to let Sly marry him after she answers her questions.  
[Here are my questions;] For Sly: Sly, if your cane was a family cane, how come your ancsestors had all sorts of different weapons?  
_****_For Carmelita: Why do you deny your feelings for Sly? I mean, everybody who's ever played the Sly games knows you love him.  
For Clockwerk: Why do you hate the Cooper family line so much? What did they ever do to you that you haven't started?_**

_**Dragon-Rider12  
**__**I dare sly, bentley, and murrey to play guitar hero. Loser wears a chicken for rest of chapter.  
**__**I dare you guys to pick both of your fave sly cooper characters (must be different) chage them into pokemon, and have em battle!**_

Sly: What the he- ~Kit slaps him with mailman~ KNOCK THAT OFF!

Carmelita: I hate |(

Kit: PUTA!

Carmelita: ~Offended~

Kit: ~Happy~

Baily: Sly, eat Carmelita's tail.

Sly: Eww, no! That's gross!

Kit: I'll make it grow back.

Sly: I'm not a canniball!

Clockwerk: I would say diffrent-

Kit: SHUT YOUR FACE, YOU MACHENICAL NUGGET!

Clockwerk: Okay then...

Kit: Eat it.

Sly: No!

Kit: I'll kick your head again!

Sly: I'll eat it!

Carmelita: COOPER!

Sly: ~Eats Carmeelita's tail~ YUK!

Carmelita; Kit, gimme a new tail!

Kit: Nah. Sorry, Kaiden09, but the dares can only be for the people in this room. Otherwise it gets confusing.

Sly: ~About to say something~

Kit: ~Slaps him with Clockwerk~

Sly: I wasn;t going to cuss!

Kit: I know.

Sly; -_-*

Kit: :D

Carmelita: I want my tail.

Kit: SHUT UP!

Sly: Although my family had diffrent weapins, if you looked closley, you can see that they all have part of the cane in them.

Kit: Okay then.

Carmelita: I don't like Sly!

Kit and Neyla: Yes you do, AND IT'S OBVIOUS!

Carmelita: He's a thief, I'm a cop! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kit: Hehe.

Clockwerk: SLYTUHNKAMHEM STARTED IT, NOT ME!

Kit: Sure he did.

Clockwerk: He did!

Sly: Sure, blame it on somebody else.

Clockwerk: Aw, com'on!

Carmelita: Your the sadastic one.

Neyla: Yeah.

Clockwerk: You all suck!

Kit: Na-na-na-na-nah!

Clockwerk: ~Flips her off~

Sly: He just flipped you off! Hit him!

Kit: Nah, I'll allow it.

Sly: WHY?

Kit: Cus I think he's cute!

Everybody: O.o

Kit: What?

Sly: You think Clockwerk's cute?

Kit: Yeah.

Carmelita: ~Gags~

Clockwerk: OH GREAT! THE ONLY PERSON WHO THINKS I'M HOT IS A PHYSOCTIC KITTEN!

Kit: I love you to. :3

Clockwerk: I'm not your boyfriend!

Kit: Uh, sorry, dares for only the people here, DragonRider12. I'll make Sly wear a chicken, let's just say he lost.

~Kit ties General Isao to Sly~

Sly: YOU SAID YOU'D TYE A CHICKEN TO ME!

Kit: Isao is a chicken!

Isao: ~About to say something sexeist~

Kit: SHUT YOUR FACE! ~Slaps Isao with With chicken nugget~

Baily: Mine favorite character's Carmelita.

Kit: Mines Neyla.

Carmelita: ~Turns into a pokemon called Ninetails~

Neyla: ~Turns into a pokemon called Arcanine~

Carmelita: Why do I have nine tails?

Neyla: Cus it's your name, duh!

Carmelita: Sip it!

Neyla: Make me!

Sly: Carmelita looks cute.

Carmelita: ...

Kit: Did you know grabbing a Nintails Pokemon's tail will result in a 1000 year curse?

Clockwerk: Yeah right.

Baily: It's true.

Clockwerk: I don;t believe in that shit.

Sly: He cussed.

Kit: He's cute.

Clockwerk: I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Kit: 3

Clockwerk: NO!

Kit: ... ~Gets all smirky~

Clockwerk: I have a feeling something bad's about to happen...

Kit: Okay, let's fight!

Carmelita: I'm not going to fight...

Baily: Ninetails, use Tailwhip!

Carmelita: ~Tail whips Neyla~

Kit: Use Enber!

Neyla; Why are listening to them?

Carmelita; I don't know!

~Kit and Baily make Neyla and Carmelita battle each other for like 3 seconds~

Carmelita: ~Loses~

Kit and Neyla: YAY!

Baily: Darn it! ~Pulls out Pokeball and sucks Carmelita back in it~

Kit: Hehe. I always beat Baily.

Baily: Shaddup.

Kit: :D

Neyla: Can you turn me back into a tiger now?

Kit: Huh, what? Oh, yeah, sure.

Neyla: ~Turns back into Tigeress~ Thanks.

Sly: Is Baily seriously gonna keep Carmelita in that Pokeball.

Baily: idk

Sly: Can I have it?

Baily: O.O Uh..sure?

Sly: YAY!

Kit: LIGHTBULB!

Clockwerk: ~Turns into Ho-oh pokemon~

Kit: MINE! ~Sucks Clockwerk pokemon into pokeball~ YAY!

Everybody Else: ...

**!**

Kit: That's the bell!

Clockwerk: ~From inside pokeball~ I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!


	4. Vodoo

**_I don't own Sly Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Neyla, or Clockwerk. They all belong to Sucker Punch Productions. _**

**_I own the kitten named Kit, she is my Sly Cooper Character, and my little sister owns Baily, the duckling. _**

Kittasaymew: Hi! Sorry it took me so long

Carmelita: I STILL DON'T HAVE MY TAIL!

Kit: ~Sticks her tounge out at Carmelita~

Neyla: Wait, how did you get out of the pokeball?

Carmelita: Sly let me out.

Sly: :)

Kit: I don't like the look on his face.

Neyla: Carmelita, what did you have to do to get let out of the pokeball?

Carmelita: No comment.

Sly: Wait, is Clockwerk still in that pokeball.

Kit: Yes. ~Holds up pokeball~ Mine.

Neyla: You do realize that he's like, two billion years older than you, right?

Kit: But he's cute :3

Sly: He's evil! And old!

Kit: ~Slaps Sly with his cane~

Sly: OW!

Kit: :D

Neyla: Kit, just let him out!

Kit: Fine. ~Let's Clockwerk out of the pokeball~

Clockwerk: I hate you.

Kit: And I luuuuuuuv you!

Clockwerk: ~Gags~

Kit: Reviews!

_**meme23407**_  
_**okay, hillarious! loveded it. I have a dare: I dare Sly to let Clockwerk shave his fur off, then let Kit beat him with a stick. and Clockwerk, question: why are you so stupid!**_

_**Kaiden09**__**I dare Sly to send an email to Bently that has a picture of him kissing Penelope and see what he sends back. (I tried to make it so I could involve Bentley even though he's not in the room.)**_

_**Eminem-Forever  
**__**Dear kit and baily here are your instructions i will mail you a tablet known as the TABLET OF ORDER AND CHAOS (mails it) make sure that no one shatters it or the worlds will shift and it could end our world as we no it...no pressure  
**__**dare's: carmelita take a voodoo doll of sly and do whatever you want with it have fun**_

Carmelita: Where's Baily?

Kit: Uh, not locked in the closet.

Sly: Kit, what did you do to your sister?

Kit: Um, Clockwerk, why don't you shave Sly's fur off now?

Clockwerk: With pleasure. ~Walks up to Sly holding a razor~

Sly: O.O ~Gulp~

Clockwerk: ~Shaves off all Sly's fur~

Sly: I'M NAKED!

Kit: Yay! Hit Sly with a stick time! ~Holds gaint 2 by 4~

Sly: Oh Gosh.

Kit: ~Hits Sly 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times with it~

Sly: MY APENDIX!

Kit: Good! Now Sly, I have a picture of you kissing Penelope.

Sly: How did you get that?

Kit: I know people.

Sly: O_O

Kit: ~Takes out the picture and her computer and emails it to Bentley~ o_O Oh. My. Gosh.

Sly: What did you get back?

Kit: I just learned three new words.

Clockwerk: Unsuitable for this FanFict, no doubt.

Sly: Let me see. ~Looks at computer~ I just got my life threatened big time. My sexuality involved.

Kit: Hehe. You got dissed by a nerd.

Clockwerk: So what's this Tablet of Chaos?

kit: THANKS ALOT, EMINEMFOREVER. THANKS.

Clockwerk: Can I see it?

Kit: NO! You'll break it!

Neyla: Yeah. I want to live!

Carmelita: So do I.

Neyla: Nobody cares about you.

Carmelita: Shut up.

Kit: VOODO DOLL! ~Throws it Carmelita.

Sly: That won't work-

Carmelita: ~Stabs it in the eye with a pencil~

Sly: MY EYE!

KIT: MAGIC!

CLOCKWERK: WHY ARE WE YELLING?

KIT: MY CAPS LOCK KEY GOT JAMMED.

CARMELITA: I LIKE THIS DOLL.

NEYLA: CAN I SEE IT?

CARMELITA: NO.

NEYLA: SCREW YOU.

CARMELITA: ~STICKS HER TOUNGE OUT AT NEYLA~

NEYLA: ~SNATCHES DOLL OUT OF CARMELITA'S HANDS AND STOMPS ON IT~

SLY: OWW!

Kit: Thank God. The Caps lock is unjammed.

Neyla: ~About to rip head off vodoo doll~

Carmelita: MINE! ~Gets in a catfight with Neyla over vodoo doll~

**!**

Kit: That's the bell! Break it up, Ladies!


End file.
